Belowyn's Brew of Brainstorming
by Belowyn
Summary: A concoction of ideas. Some will prosper, some will be scrapped. Tell me what you think! If you want to use an idea just tell me! Rating is for possible themes. ABANDONED!
1. Crawling like a spider!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**Here I will post ideas that came to my mind. Most likely they will stay here but maybe they will turn into fully fledged stories. I do hope you like them and give me feedback!**

**AN: This story idea was inspired by a passage from DZ2's newest story Veneficus Viridis****. In this story young Harry has this morbid dream of being eaten by spiders. I thought it would be a great idea to see what would happen if instead of being eaten Harry is changed.**

In the darkness of his room young Harry Potter lay and cried. It had been the worst day in his life of six years.

Today had been the first day of school and at first it had seemed to be the best day ever. He had learned that he had a name other than 'freak' or 'boy'. It was Harry Potter and in his opinion it was the best name there was.

During the first recess TWO other children wanted to play with him and even wanted to be friends.

He should have known that it would go downhill fast. His cousin Dudley had cornered both children and had threatened them and told them lies to keep them away from Harry.

Both children had believed the lies and had told Harry publicly to keep away from them.

What made it even worse was that the teachers seemed to have heard the story and they too believed Dudley and started to eye him wearily.

The rest of the first day Harry spent in solitude and waited until the torture was over. When Dudley told his parents of what he had done that day and what he had achieved instead of getting punished - had Harry ever believed it could have happened?- Dudley was praised for his convincing personality and for 'putting the freak in its place'.

Harry lay in the darkness and cried. He knew that it wouldn't change anything but he couldn't help it. He heard the crawling scutter of the spiders in his cupboard. He had always liked them. They seemed to be the only living beings that didn't flinch in his presence and they were the only animals that were small enough to escape Aunt Petunia's war against dirt... That is she ordered Harry to clean and then clean again.

'Maybe if I die right now they can feed on me and get big and strong to scare them!' Harry thought bitterly. He prayed to any deity, known or unknown, to grant him his wish and make him die that instant.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke with a start when he felt something small drop on his face. At first he was afraid that one of the pipes had broken again and would soon drench him in scathing hot or freezing cold water... AND he would be blamed for it again.

But the drop hadn't been water. Actually it moved and crawled down from him. 'Must have been a spider!' Harry thought and was about to drift back to sleep when another spider dropped on him. "Hey, guys, I like you too but you are getting a bit annoying right now! If you are sleepy and can't keep your grip on the ceiling please, PLEASE, crawl somewhere else." Harry whispered to the spiders.

To his dismay the spiders didn't listen to him and kept dropping on him. Trying to ignore them Harry almost fell asleep when the dropping increased. Two at the same time... Three at the same time... Four, Five,... Soon he felt as if he was covered in spiders.

Instead of feeling afraid he felt relieve. Maybe a deity had really listened to him and was granting him his wish. He spread his arms as far as was possible in the confined space of the cupboard in a gesture of submission and then he opened his mouth to let them enter.

Then he felt the first bite in the soft skin of his palms and arms. It felt like fire racing through him. A surprisingly clear thought remained: 'I didn't know the average spider in Great Britain is poisonous!'

Then the first adventurous spider crawled in his mouth and soon others followed. The feeling was beyond weird. He could feel their tiny legs crawling over the insides of his oesophagus and then he fainted.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling refreshed and strong. The events of last night felt like a weird dream and so Harry ignored it. He got up, opened the door of the cupboard, went outside, saw that his bed was still messy, turned around and made his bed... 'Wait,... what just happened?' Harry thought.

He saw the movement of his aunt coming into the kitchen and turned around to greet her as it was expected by them. 'There it was again...something is weird!' Harry wondered but couldn't really grasp it.

As was usual Harry stood in the kitchen and prepared breakfast when he saw his uncle and his cousin enter the kitchen. "Good morning, Uncle Vernon! Good morning, Dudley!" Harry greeted them.

"Turn around and look at me when you are talking to me! Didn't we teach you any manners?" Vernon said angrily. It was much too early to cope with the little freak.

"But uncle, I look at you!" Harry protested.

"Don't give me that cheek! I can see your back is turned to me! So turn around and speak to me like a proper young man like Dudley for example!" Vernon said heatedly.

In that moment Harry realized that his back indeed had been turned to his uncle the whole time. Carefully he turned around and realized that he could see the bacon in the pan frying gently.

'Now THAT is weird!'

After breakfast Harry went to the bathroom to brush his teeth but first he took a good look in the mirror. He couldn't see any differences to his image from the day before, except that maybe he had gone a bit paler.

Carefully he brushed through his hair. The sensation was weird. He could see his hand closing in on his head and then he felt the irritating sensation of his hand touching his eyes. 'But there are no eyes on the back or the side of my head!'

Gently he brushed the hairs away and was only barely able to suppress a scream. There just underneath his hair three pale reddish eyes lay. With hesitation he checked the other side and there too three eyes lay.

The new eyes were constantly on his mind but it didn't disturb his normal vision. With a bit of concentration he was able to focus on the sight of one of them or in a general direction.

Harry wanted to brush his teeth but when he looked at them in the mirror he realized that they too had changed although the change was only minimal... for now. His teeth had grown a bit more jagged and sharp. In the corner of his mouth it looked like a new set of teeth or mandible-like extensions were growing. He would have to make sure to keep them hidden.

'Maybe it wasn't a dream! That would be so cool!' Harry thought when he ran to get the bus to school.

At school something changed. It seemed that the other kids had decided that he would be the first to get bullied. Some of the bigger kids wanted to ambush him from behind but he saw them creeping up on him. Before they were close enough Harry jumped around and in a desperate attempt to save himself Harry lashed out.

He hadn't suspected the punch to hit and even less to be that effective. But the punch hit and the bully from grade four flew several meters through the air before he crash landed on one of the seesaws putting a dent in it. The other boys looked at him in fear and scrambled away.

Harry looked shocked at his fist. Something new was happening to him. On his hand and apparently on his arm fine new hairs were growing. With them a strange new sensation grew. It felt as if these hairs were filtering the air for smells he never knew existed and something else he couldn't quite describe.

'This! Is awesome!' Harry thought although he would have to do something about the hairy hands.

On the way back home from school Harry deliberately took a little detour. He knew that it would cause even more trouble but he couldn't care less. It was the beginning of a new Harry. One that wasn't timid. One that would talk back to his 'family'.

He entered a shop that sold gloves. He picked a pair that he could use in public without looking too weird. But it was always better than being shipped away to some governmental lab to be studied. When he had found one he liked he focused on his eyes and when no one looked he picked them and ran out of the shop.

When he was a block away and sure that no one had followed him he stopped to breathe. He felt exhilarated.

He put the gloves on and with a small smile on his face Harry slowly walked back to No 4 Privet Drive. The sensation of having the gloves on was irritating. It felt like one of his sense had been cut off. He decided then to leave the gloves off and to only put them on when necessary.

"Where have you been?" His Aunt screamed the moment he had stepped through the door.

"Oh, just here and there!" He said.

"So, you have been loitering around! Just like your father and mother! Useless drunks!" Petunia yelled.

This was enough. The Dursleys used every opportunity to insult his family and until now Harry had been weak enough to just endure it. From now on this would change!

"Don't you dare insult them!" Harry snarled.

"What did you just say?" Vernon said who had just entered the room.

"I said: 'Don't you dare insult them!'. That means, in case you don't get it: Do NOT insult them when I am around!"

"You insolent little..." Vernon wanted to say but Harry was quicker. His hand shot forward gripping his uncle at the throat. With ease he lifted him up in the air and then pulled his arm closer to his face.

"You have insulted them for the LAST time! And from now on things will be a bit different. I will no longer be you personal slave! You will treat me with respect! And foremost you will NEVER EVER insult my family again!"

"*Whimper*" was all his uncle was able to utter.

"What was that? I didn't quite get that!" Harry asked

"Yes, we will leave you alone!"

"Good! Good! You are a fast learner!" Harry said and let his uncle drop to the floor. "By the way, I will take Dudley's second bedroom and claim it as my own!"

His aunt and uncle just nodded.

That evening Harry was relaxing in his new room when the door burst open revealing the angry form of his cousin Dudley.

"YOU! What have you done to my parents?! And why are you in my room?!" He yelled.

"Hello Dudley! So nice of you to come visit but the next time just knock and then I will let you enter! No need to smash in the door!" Harry said calmly.

"Wh... NO! This is my room! You go back to your cupboard where you belong!"

"Nope! Not going to happen! This is now my room! You may leave now."

But Dudley didn't leave. Instead he jumped at Harry and wanted to beat him up.

"Wrong move, Dudders!" Harry snarled and to his excitement he felt his new mandibles extend. Dudley hadn't seen them but when he got close enough it was too late. Harry jumped at him and the two mandibles shot forward and pierced Dudley's skin at his throat. The wound wasn't deep but Harry felt that the mandibles didn't serve as killing tools. Instead they had injected Dudley with a venom. The screams Dudley made showed Harry that it wasn't killing him but nevertheless was very painful. 'Shame!' Harry thought coldly.

The years passed and the household in No 4 Privet Drive changed. Three of the inhabitants lived in fear of the fourth member.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley lived in constant fear that at one point the fourth member would finally snap completely and kill them. However they were so terrified that one of their neighbours would discover what was happening behind their walls that they told no one about it. Not even the police.

Harry Potter had decided to leave school. Instead he learned in the quiet of his new den. He used the books from school to teach himself reading and writing. The rest of the time however he spent training his new skills. He had soon discovered that most of them were like those of spiders but not quite the same.

The hairs on his hands and arms had expanded and now covered most of his body except his face. Sometimes Harry had the feeling that underneath his skin something else lurked. At night Harry had visions of him crawling on eight legs but still was able to use his hands protruding form his erect torso.

His room also had changed. Today most of it was covered in cobwebs. In the beginning his aunt had asked him if she should clean his room to get on his good side but that had soon stopped, not that Harry minded.

Five years later on Harry's eleventh birthday everything changed again. Harry was in a spectacular mood and even went to get the mail himself instead of ordering Vernon or Dudley to do so.

Bill, Bill, Advert, Postcard from Vernon's sister,... a letter addressed to him?

Immediately Harry opened the letter.

Dear Mister Potter,

We are delighted to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your answer until August 15th. A representative of our school will pick you up and help you prepare for the school year. School starts on September 1st.

Best regards

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Now that was interesting. That could be an explanation to what had happened to him. Harry was happy. He would gladly accept and see what he could get out of it.


	2. Snakes in Sheep's clothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**AN:** This is an idea I had for quite some time for DZ2s "The Darker Truth"!

**Plot:** Lily and James Potter were always believed to be Light Wizards, but that's not the whole truth. In fact, they are/were the real right hands of Lord Voldemort and now, with a prophecy and a possible traitor, it's time for them to protect what matters most: their child.

**Rules:** Dark Harry, Dark Lily and Dark James

If Lily and James are killed - why this happens is up to you - then Tom/a Death Eater/a loyal ally must tell Harry the truth sometime BEFORE 4th year

Non-Gryffindor Harry

In an attempt to protect Harry, the Potters have to let Tom make Harry a Horcrux or use some other Dark/archaic magic

The Black Family members of Voldemort's circle know of their true selves and are allies of Lily and James

Tom must either be civil, kind or like a mentor to Harry and see him as a ward/apprentice

When the prophecy is revealed, Severus MUST hear the full prophecy

Sirius and Remus are allies of Harry's

Bellatrix is like a second mother to Harry sorry, I've got this thing about a nice-Bella

Even though he's dark, Harry still sees all blood as equal

Draco and Harry MUST be allies

**Guidelines:** To protect their son, Lily and James send him/release him into Voldemort's custody to be raised as the Dark Heir.

Another sibling is named as the Boy-Who-Lived to keep Dumbledore's eyes off Harry

Lily and James aren't Harry's parents, but still side with Tom

Tom is not destroyed

Regulus Black is alive

When Harry's Hogwarts letter is delivered, it must either be Severus or Minerva that deliver it

All pairings are welcome

Harry has a familiar

Harry going to another school other than Hogwarts - but it cannot be Durmstrang or Beauxbatons

Harry sorted into another House if not Slytherin

A Dark Golden Trio

**Forbidden:** Gryffindor Harry

Good Potters

Voldemort trying to kill Harry

Dumbledore gaining/regaining the Potters' allegiance

Draco Bashing

Other than that, its up to you...

* * *

"That will conclude our meeting today! See you next Wednesday and may Magic always be on your side.", Dumbledore closed the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. As the members were preparing to leave he looked at Lily and James Potter and gave them a small sign that asked them to remain a little bit longer so he could tell them an important message.

"James dear, can you please give me a hand? I need to go to the loo. You know it is on the second floor and with my belly like that...", Lily addressed her husband.

"Of course honey. With you in a second." James answered. With that both went upstairs.

"Phew, another meeting survived without raising suspicion...or do you think Dumbledore knows something?" Lily asked a little bit concerned.

"No, I don't think so. I mean I do my job catching the 'bad guys' and I make sure I don't spend too much time alone with them. And you, my little Lily flower, are a 'good wittle housewaif'! God how I hate that man!"

"Yes, hopefully we can stop this charade any time soon. Pretending to be a little submissive Mudblood,...I mean, Muggleborn housewife slash baby maker...urgh! James, I want to go on a raid again! I want to have fun with cousin Bella! I feel like a tiger in a zoo, always walking around the fence and thinking about hunting and killing prey!"

"Hush now honey, it will all come back in due time and our Lord will reward you and me for keeping a look on Dumbledore and his Order of the Self-frying Chicken!"

"Albus, you said you wanted to talk with us? It must be very important when you can't talk about it with the others present." Lily asked Dumbledore. Although Dumbledore was very quick to hide his distaste for a 'woman' to speak out of turn both Potters knew it.

"Yes Lily, my girl, it is very urgent. I don't want to alarm you but it is a matter of great importance. I have got intelligence that suggests that there is a traitor among us that wants to sell you to the Dark Lord. A few days ago I had an interview with a prospect new Divination teacher and in the end she made a prophecy that has to fit you. About a family that has fought against him three times and he will come for your son to become immortal! I suggest that you go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm to hide your hiding place."

Lily and James' minds were going a million-miles-a-minute. This was it! The way out. Their ticket out from the watchful eyes of Albus Dumbledore. The way for their true Lord to achieve immortality!

"Albus, please tell us the prophecy! We need to know the words! Is there any way that they were misinterpreted? Please Albus!", James almost begged.

"No, I am sorry but They were pretty clear. We don't have time. I think it is best when you choose a trusted person in the next two or three days!"

After they had returned home Lily turned to her husband: " Who is the traitor Dumbledore spoke about? I don't think it is Severus, he wouldn't be that careless to get caught or to let something slip. It must be Peter. He always has been a poor excuse of a wizard and a waste of magical blood."

"I agree with you! Although Severus and I don't get along too well, even I have to see that he is a very capable wizard, spy and a mastermind potioner! What's more important though is that our Lord needs to know what is going on. It's not too late we should immediately floo to the Malfoys to tell him!"

Lily had always loved Malfoy Manor! It was a Manor that was worthy of a Pureblood, not that Potter Manor was an unworthy place but one could easily see the eye for detail that had worked on Malfoy Manor! What she liked most was the fact that it didn't hide the fact that the Malfoys were a dark-alligned family. Nothing they displayed was illegal but most of the things were at least borderline dark. Lily liked the fact that should some no-good Light-wizard convince the DMLE to raid the place they couldn't make anything stick.

When they left the fireplace they were greeted by Narcissa Malfoy, Lily's cousin once or twice removed, who also was pregnant with her second child. Young Harry and Draco got along pretty well although they both showed a bit of a competitive streak when it came to their toys, but what would you expect from the two firstborns of two of the most trusted and loyal dark families in England.

"Ah, Cissy, so good to see you! I hope Harry behaved himself tonight? Is everything well with your children?", Lily greeted.

"You know Harry and Draco! A little struggle for their favourite Teddybear but as always Harry won in the end." Narcissa said with a smile. "But what brings you here at this hour? I thought we agreed that I would bring over young Harry tomorrow morning so you two could have a quiet evening alone?!"

"Yes we did, but there are important news that we need to pass to our Lord! And it is urgent so best not waste any time. Do you know where we can find Him?" James asked.

"Of course, he is in the upstairs salon! Severus is also there, also claiming that there are very important news. You better hurry up, so they don't start without you! You know how our Lord is with late-comers. I know you are excused of attending meetings but still." Narcissa said.

Lily and James ascended the stairs while putting on their Death Eater masks. They were in fact special masks that differed from the usual DE masks. They were of a richer gold and were inlaid with emeralds as a sign that they were part of Lord Voldemort's inner circle. With a deep breath they steadied themselves and entered. Every DE turned around to see who had arrived at the last minute. Most of them turned their eyes down as they saw WHO it was. Lily was feared by many because of her vicious temper but both her first and her second pregnancy had increased it by a huge amount. Some even whispered that it had made Lily more vicious than Bellatrix but no one wanted to test this theory or was brave enough to even whisper it when one of the two ladies was anywhere near to hear it.

On his snakelike throne sat Lord Voldemort and with a surprised smile he turned his attention to Lily and James. "Oh...Lily and James... I didn't expect to see you here this evening. I thought you had to attend Dumbledore's meeting. And why do you wear the masks? You know we are among peers here. Just the inner circle."

With a bow James said:" My Lord, we wear these masks to show our loyalty to you. These masks represent our true face. Every time we have to attend Dumbledore's meetings we truly wear masks because we have to deny our deepest desires. Only with these masks do we truly feel free. We have come here to bring news about Dumbledore. There seems to be a prophecy concerning you and our son Harry, my Lord. Dumbledore didn't want to tell us what the prophecy said but he almost ordered us to go into hiding."

Severus Snape stood up and bowed to Voldemort. "My Lord, Lily, James,... I vouch for this claim. Three days ago Dumbledore had a meeting with a new Divination teacher and she did make a true prophecy. I was just outside the door and have heard everything.

I was in the Three Broomsticks when I saw Dumbledore entering, followed by Sybil Trelawny who later became our Divination teacher. Out of curiosity I followed them and listened at their door. From the beginning on it seemed that she was not much of a Seer, unlike her ancestors. I heard Dumbledore get up and I was ready to disappear but suddenly her voice changed and she made a real prophecy:

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'.

I think this was what convinced Dumbledore to hire her and convinced him that you, my Lord, would want to target the Potters."

Voldemort sat deep in thought. "Mmmh,...step forward Severus. Yes,...just like I suspected... That was by no means a true prophecy. You, Severus, were caught by Dumbledore and he altered your mind, so you would go running to me, tell me of this prophecy and I would then go and get killed by some machination of Dumbledore. But now that I know of this trap we can make it spring on someone else."

Voldemort seemed to ponder for a moment. "Lily, James, Severus, I thank you for bringing this to my attention. We will use this to lull the wizarding world in a false sense of security. You will agree to go into hiding. We will place a decoy family at your place. We let a child survive that will 'kill' me and give them a misleading hope. You, Lily and James, can adopt a false identity and join the British Wizarding community or you can stay here and raid to your heart's content."

The Inner Circle and Voldemort spend the rest of the night planning their ruse and how to use it. The next morning a tired Lilly and James flooed with young Harry back home and immediately called Dumbledore to agree to his plan. Dumbledore suggested that they didn't choose Remus Lupin or Sirius Black because he suspected them, or at least one of them, to be the traitor.

'Too bad he doesn't realize that he is already surrounded by sharks that have smelled blood in the water.' Lily thought. James' thoughts went in a similar direction although he was already one step further and imagined the shocked look on the old fool's face when he learned the truth in the final moments of his miserable existence. The plan to go into hiding was set in motion, Lily, James and Harry moved to a small cottage in Godric's Hollow, the Fidelius Charm was enacted and Peter Pettigrew was chosen to be the Secret Keeper.

When Halloween came a few weeks later the Potters were excited. THIS was the day! Today everything would change. They would finally be free from being stuck in this cottage. Harry had been cranky all the time because he wanted to play with Draco and he missed being pampered by 'Aunt Trix'. The family was sitting in front of the fireplace when at last the fire turned green and Bellatrix, Severus and Lucius appeared. "Finally!", James exclaimed "You have no idea how terribly boring it has been the last few days, when you know it is just three more days but you can't do anything to make them pass quicker."

"Relax, James, everything is in place. Sirius will be here any minute and he will bring the decoy and then we are out of here. And as a special treat from our Lord, tomorrow we all, and you especially, will go on a revenge raid for our 'fallen' Lord. Any idea where you wanna go?", Lucius grinned.

A malicious grin appeared on Lily's face. "Maybe we can target Alicia and Frank. You know we still haven't finished our business from school. She always belittled me for being a Muggleborn, but since she is from an old Light-family and she married Frank, no one asked any more questions than necessary."

In that moment there was a knock on the door. Sirius appeared in the doorway and behind him three bodies flew into the room. They all cast some glamour charms on them to make them look like Lily, James and Harry. Two Avada Kedavras later only the little boy was left alive. With a special cutting curse they marked 'Harry' and then left the house.

The next morning the Wizarding World woke to a new dawn. The Dark Lord was gone, vanquished by young Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. This victory however came at great loss. Lily and James Potter were found dead next to Harry. The last two victims of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.


	3. The Creature of the Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter**

Response to a challenge sent to me by PM by _brother of kane _

title: the creature of the forbidden forest

pairing: harryxhermione nevillexluna

summary: during the third year when Remus is chasing after Harry and Hermione he bites Harry but Harry and Hermione escape to the lake where he saves Sirius and his past self but the stag pierces one of the Dementors and some of the creatures blood lands on the werewolf bite and it causes a chemical reaction with the phoenix tears, basilisk poison, werewolf curse and now the Dementors blood mix in his body plus with the failing of all the blocks on his magic and memory by Dumbledore that makes Harry his loyal weapon. now that this newly released Harry is back both the dark and the light has to fear the grey.

bashing: Dumbledore, selective Weasley, death eaters, OoP

requirements:  
1\. Monster! Insane! Grey! Harry (**AN: more animalistic**)  
2\. magical Hedwig  
3\. new wand with powerful; elements  
4\. magical creature champion Harry

Harry and Hermione hid in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. They had barely escaped Werewolf-turned Remus Lupin and were now huffing in exhaustion. Both teens hadn't needed to run for their lives like that for a long time.

"You think we lost it?" Harry asked Hermione in between deep breaths.

"I... I... I hope so..." Hermione huffed.

*Crack*

Both teens spun around peering into the darkness of the forest.

*Crack*

*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff*

"Oh no... I think it found us..." Hermione whispered breathlessly.

Harry just nodded too afraid to make any further noise.

With a thunderous crash the huge form of the Werewolf broke through the trees barely illuminated by the full moon. It lunged at them...

For Harry time slowed down. He saw the beast leaping at Hermione. His friend was too terrified to move. She just stood there frozen in shock. It was a moment where Harry had to decide. He could stand idly by and let Hermione be attacked and most likely be killed by the beast, or he could jump in front of it and push Hermione out of the way and be attacked himself.

The decision was pretty simple and easy to make. He would rather die than betray a friend like that.

With a guttural scream Harry slammed into Hermione pushing her out of harms way and putting himself in the line of attack.

With a heavy thud the beast landed on him and pushing all of the air out of his lungs. Harry didn't have time to react because the Werewolf immediately started slashing its claws across his body.

It was only able to hit him twice before the creature was removed from him by Hermione who had cast a Blasting Hex at it

Harry knew for a fact that he would soon turn into a Werewolf himself. It was just a fundamental truth. He could already feel the cursed saliva course through his veins. Soon the pain would be too much and he would fall to the ground and turn into a raving beast himself.

For a moment he had lost his consciousness because when his mind returned it had started to rain... No it wasn't rain... it was too little...

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione crouched over him and she was crying. Her tears had been what had woken him back up.

"Oh, Harry... why? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for me? Why?"

"Her.. Hermione... I just... *cough* I just had to... I couldn't let you be attacked like that..."

"You stupid, noble boy!" Hermione chided him through her tears but at least a small smile had returned to her face.

"Hermione... I don't know how much... time I have left before I turn but I want you... to know that the time we had been able to spent together was the best of my life."

"For me too, but don't say that like it is a goodbye. The Wizarding World won't understand it but for me you will be the same boy as before." Hermione tried to cheer him up.

She wanted to say something else but they were interrupted by an almost inhuman scream coming from the lake. Both teens immediately recognised who was screaming.

"Sirius," both gasped.

Mobilising every bit of strength he could still muster Harry scrambled back to his feet.

"No, Harry! You have to rest!" Hermione urged him.

"No, Hermione... I... I have to save them, us, me... I … I believe I understand now. It hadn't been my father I have seen at the lake. It must have been me."

The wound hurt like hell but Harry kept on walking through the forest. He ignored branches hitting his face and that every movement caused a new gush of blood seeping from the wounds.

Soon the forest thinned out and the light of the full moon got stronger.

Harry could feel a presence in his mind urging him to give in to the animalistic urges and turn into a Werewolf. He would relish in the strength and the far superior senses. He could run and hunt. He would be the apex predator of the forest and no one would be able to fight him.

He was barely able to fight back those urges and only focussing on the task ahead helped his human side to stay awake.

The closer he got to the lake the colder it got and he could feel the presence of the Dementors as they swooped around their preys, a fallen Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Harry raised his wand and tried to cast the Patronus Charm but every time the spell only turned out a weak silvery mist or fizzled altogether. He was getting desperate. His vision had lost every bit of colour and on the edges it had started to turn black.

He dropped down on one knee and took several heavy breaths. He franticly searched in his dim mind for a happy memory he could use to finally cast the Patronus Charm.

Sirius offering him a new home, saving young Ginny Weasley, flying on a broom,... nothing worked.

He was back in his first year when he finally got an idea. It had been during their final adventure with the Philosopher's Stone. He and Hermione had stood in front of Snape's logic puzzle and Hermione had just deciphered it. She had turned towards him and had told him that he was a Great Wizard.

He could picture it clearly in his mind. He could even make out the smell of Hermione's perfume and natural scents. Treacle Tart, the wood of a new broomstick and parchment. At first he would have never thought that Hermione would smell of broomstick but it somehow made her even more endearing to him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled into the darkness and finally a large silver stag charged from the tip of his wand and across the meadows towards the Dementors.

The vile creatures turned towards it as a new powerful opponent had appeared. The stag lowered its antlers and charged at them. It punctured them and smashed them around leaving a grey gooey substance on the antler points.

Soon only a few Dementors remained who fled the scene and resumed their position close by. Harry could see that Sirius and his former self had started to breathe more easily and with a sigh of relief Harry sunk down on the ground. Now he was finally ready to allow the changes to happen.

In his dizzy mind he saw the Patronus stag returning to him and gently nuzzling him. A feeling of warmth spread where its nose touched and tickled him. With a small chuckle he relaxed and let the pain of the change take over.

Unknown to him and to any Wizard in the world who might have been called an expert on Werewolves or other similar magical diseases and curses Harry was no ordinary boy, wizard or human.

His life had been one full of hardship and many injuries. Before his magical abilities had truly awoken he had sustained several broken bones and many lashed that would have left anyone with grisly scars, yet his body had healed them all.

During his time at Hogwarts he had sustained several more injuries. Being attacked by the shade of Voldemort or having his bones in his arm completely regrown were just the least of those injuries.

During his last year he had had a close encounter with a Basilisk. One of its teeth had actually pierced Harry's arm and had injected its poison.

Under optimal circumstances and in the presence of a schooled healer and a specific antidote the chance of of survival was only minimal, yet Harry had survived due to the healing tears of a phoenix.

However the tears hadn't really neutralised the poison. They had only deactivated the active components in it and so much of the original venom had remained in Harry's blood.

When the venomous saliva of the Werewolf came into contact with the Basilisk venom it came to a reaction no one had witnessed in almost two millennia. It twisted and changed and transformed into something new.

For a moment the new being lay on the ground completely still. It breathed heavily as the aftermath of its birth had wrecked havoc on its body.

It took in a deep breath. It could smell Her but there was someone it didn't know and that someone was too close for its liking.

With a primal scream it leaped up to its feet and started to run for her.


	4. Sing a Song for me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**Just an idea I had that kept on bugging me!**

* * *

It was the fifth night in a row that Harry Potter, Gryffindor Fourth year and Fourth Champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, couldn't sleep. It was only days before the second task was supposed to happen and he still had no idea how to survive for one hour under water.

Another problem for him was that he had no idea how to swim. The Dursleys had, in their kindness, never bothered to teach him how to swim and when it had been time for him to receive a swimming course at school they had fabricated an excuse that excluded him from these lessons. Harry knew the real reason though. It was just so that no one saw the scars that ran in criss-cross lines across his back. It would have raised too many questions for the Dursleys and their way of raising him.

Harry sat in the open window letting the cold February air wash over him. At the moment it was the only thing that helped him relax at least a bit. He took several deep breaths and tried to focus back on the problems at hand. He had a basic idea of how to do the underwater part. There were several spells that could supply him with air, there were some herbs and potions he could try, although Snape would do nothing to help him in any way so they were most likely out.

Instead he would have to concentrate on the spells, like the Bubblehead Charm. He nodded with determination. He usually was someone who ran into a problem and THEN thought of a solution for it, but he too liked to have a plan. It made him feel better immediately.

In that moment he heard it. It was a singing sound sweeping over the Hogwarts's Grounds from the lake. It was as eerie as it was beautiful. It hinted of mystery and relaxation. It told him stories of peace and quiet. It showed him pictures of not being the centre of attention.

It was too enticing and so Harry got up from his resting place, put on some clothes, picked up his Invisibility Cloak and headed out of the Dormitory. The Fat Lady was a bit disgruntled by being woken up at that time of night, but when she couldn't see a student out of bounds she immediately fell back asleep.

Harry had to avoid several ghosts and Mrs. Norris who were still doing their patrols. When he had reached the Entrance Hall Harry hoped that the gates remained open even though it was past midnight. He prayed to any entity that may have had their eyes on this castle and pushed at the gates.

With a slow creak the gate crept open and Harry sighed deeply, releasing air he hadn't noticed he had been holding. He checked to see if the Invisibility Cloak was still in place and hid him from any prying eyes and then continued down towards the lake hoping that whatever had made the singing was still there.

In the pale moonlight Harry came to a tree under which he and his friends had often sat during the summer months. It was a nice willow tree and its branches touched the surface of the Black Lake and caused soothing ripples in the smooth surface.

Harry stood in the place where he usually sat and let his gaze wander across the lake to find the source of the singing. He was sure that the singer was here somewhere as the song had gotten louder and louder and more and more luring.

In the distance, in the middle of the lake, he could make out a rock that broke through the lake and glistened in the light. During the days Harry and his friends had always joked about swimming across the lake to sit on the rock and to bask in the sun. Harry had of course lied to his friends too embarrassed to tell them that he had never learned to swim in the first place. Hermione would be horrified and would immediately write her parents to get him out from under the Dursleys' grasp and Ron would most likely ignore it or tell him that he was exaggerating things.

Now that he was alone in the darkness and this exciting song in his ears Harry ignored any instinct that screamed a warning at him.

It was too cold. Didn't matter, he would just cast a Warming Charm on himself once he reached the rock.

It was too dark. Didn't matter, he would use a Lumos Charm while swimming.

He couldn't swim. Didn't matter, he just HAD to reach the rock to find out who was singing like that.

Harry quickly undressed and started walking into the lake like he was sleepwalking. The water was freezing and Harry could feel his whole body clenching but it didn't matter. Once the water got too deep for him to simply walk on he jumped and started flaying with his arms hoping it would get him anywhere closer to the rock and the singer.

Soon the cold and exhaustion started to take their toll on him and he started swallowing large amounts of the freezing water of the Black Lake. With the last bit of his strength Harry looked up towards the rock and then back to the shore. For all that mattered both places could have been in London. The distance between him and either place grew to infinity and shrunk back to just a few inches, just to expand to infinity again. Still he heard the faint singing luring him towards the rock.

He wasn't sure if he could really make out any lyrics in the singing or if it was just his brains starting to feel the lack of oxygen.

_Come, Harry. Come to me, Harry. Come to me Harry and you will be free._

Harry gathered every bit of strength and started flaying at the water again and finally after what felt like eternity his fingers scraped over the hard surface of the rock. His fingers were so numb that he only later realized that in the process of gripping the rock he had injured his hands and was bleeding.

With clattering teeth Harry looked around to find… to find what? He was sure that he had had a plan for when he reached the rock. Something to do with a stick. But what stick?

Harry looked around when he heard the singing again.

_Come to me Harry. Come to me Harry._

In trance and with slow steps Harry climbed across the rock which was larger than he had ever imagined. On the other side he hoped he would finally see who had sung that wonderful song. He would then ask to be allowed to listen to it some more.

In the pale moonlight he could finally make out the shape of a person. He or she, although Harry assumed that it was a she, sat with their feet in the water. As he got closer and closer he realised that it hadn't been feet in the water but a long fish-like tail that gently swished through the water. There weren't any legs either. At some point the torso of the person transformed into the tail of a fish.

Sluggishly he thought that his mind… his mind… his mind was playing a trick on him. Still he was sure that there was something he was supposed to do. Something with a small wooden stick.

_Come, Harry. Come over to me! I know you are there. Come to me Harry and you will be free._

Again the enticing song made his mind go blank and he stumbled forward. Finally he had reached the person and reached out with his hand.

"Hello Harry, so nice of you to join me this lovely night." The being said in an almost ethereal voice. Harry had the feeling that he should know the owner of the voice.

"W…W..Who…are… you?" He rambled over his clattering teeth.

"Oh, you don't know me, but I know you and you will get to know me in time."

"B..Bu…But who…who are you?"

"Honestly, Harry, you should warm yourself. Can't have you die here after all the trouble I have been through to get you here."

"Huh? How?"

"Come on, Harry. You are a wizard, so behave like one. Use your wand."

There it was. The thought that had evaded him. Use your wand. Harry's hands started a frantic search to find the wand. He knew he had had it in his hands when he had entered the water. He had used it to… to light the way. But where was it now?

"I… I… I must have lost it." He rambled.

"Come on Harry. Really? What kind of wizard are you? Do I have to think of everything?" The creature said and turned its torso around to look at Harry.

For the first time Harry got a closer look at it. It was a beautiful young woman with dark brown curly hair that framed a fine face with a few small freckles. She had a lithe body that seemed to be covered in small scales and instead of legs there really was a fish's tail, iridescent in blue and green colours.

The woman-creature drew a wand of her own and started flicking it about it intricate movements. Soon her tails split into two legs and feet and she got up. A bit clumsily at first but her agility increased soon and she came over to Harry. With another spell Harry felt the warmth return to his body and his shivering stopped.

"So, Harry, have you got any idea who I really am?" She asked.

"No, I don't. I just heard your song while I was sitting in the dormitory and I HAD to find you."

"Yes, yes, I know. That is why I sang. To call you!" She said.

"But who are you? I never had any contact with the Merpeople before."

In a movement that was far quicker than anything Harry had ever seen before, even a Snitch, the woman had crossed the last few feet between them and had slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't ever compare me to these creatures again. Don't you ever!" She said in a threatening voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." Harry said in a small voice.

"It's alright. You didn't know better and just for your information: Comparing someone like me to one of the Merfolk is like comparing a human to a monkey."

"I will remember that." Harry said meekly.

"Yes, you better will, or I will be displeased greatly."

"But who are you and what do you want from me?" Harry asked regaining his composure.

"Oh, that is quite simple. I have spent quite enough time in that dry castle amongst these annoying humans and their stupid laws. I have demeaned myself long enough. But to be honest I have found something that made it all worthwhile. You!

You and I will leave this castle and return to my home where you will be free from all the rules and problems of this world.

As for my identity. That is my knowledge and for you to find out."

Harry was confused beyond believe. There was this woman, whatever she was, who so openly talked about abducting him and taking him back to 'her home'. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that she was getting impatient with him and started tapping her foot.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked feeling less courageous than his question sounded.

"As I said. I have my reasons and you will soon find out."

"No, thank you. I think I pass. I can't just go gallivanting with a woman from the lake."

"Oh Harry, you disappoint me. I thought the offer of freedom would be enough to make you come with me... Too bad!"

With that the woman opened her mouth and began to sing. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard before. Every pain in his body ceased. Every worry lost its sting.

A small smile came over his face and with slow steps he walked over to the edge of the rock and after a short moment jumped head first into the water not bothering with the cold.

The next morning Hogwarts Castle was in uproar. When the Fourth Year Gryffindor boys had woken up they had realised that Harry's bed was empty. The fact that it was still like it had been prepared by the house-elves indicated that Harry had never slept in it the last night.

The informed Professors had started to search the grounds and when they had gone down to the lake they had found the clothes Harry had shed the night before. Immediately Albus Dumbledore called the Merpeople in the lake to look for Harry Potter but none of them dared to do so.

When Dumbledore asked them why they refused to speak with him any further and left the Headmaster alone on the shore. The old man immediately cast several complicated charms that allowed location charms to work under the Hogwarts Wards.

Unfortunately the location spells came back with inconclusive results causing the Headmaster to curse like he had never cursed before.

When the news broke to the public later that day and Aurors and Journalists started swarming Hogwarts and Hogsmead no one noticed the smiling young woman who slowly walked down to the lake jumping into the freezing water.

The last thing ever to be seen of her was a shimmering fish's tail that broke the surface of the Black Lake for a second and vanished in the depths.


	5. Human Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or the legend/ D&amp;D version of it I have incorporated into this idea!**

Idea to **Whitetigerwolf's Human Monster Challenge**

**Requirements:**

\- Minerva McGonagall must either be a large predator animagus (this include magical creatures, though I wouldn't use one like a dragon) or actually be a magical predatory creature that can change into a human

\- Minerva must disguise her animagus or natural form (depending on the route you go) using magic of some kind to change into a tabby cat, or to have the animagus form of a cat be completely separate from her natural form (if you do this, I recommend her natural form be a mythical cat of some kind)

\- Minerva must have instincts that encourage her to hunt, which she usually sates by hunting game in the Forbidden Forest or around her property

\- Harry must have the same thing as Minerva (predatory animagus or creature disguised as human) and Minerva takes him under wing to help guide him, and disguise his secret

\- Harry Cannot be in a M/M relationship

\- At some point, Minerva must Hunt, Kill, and Devour a human who has angered her extremely

\- Harry CANNOT be in a M/M relationship

**Recommended:**

\- FemHarry

\- Minerva raising Harry

\- Nemean Lion creature form

\- (since it does fit in a way, and I'll classify Wesen as magical creatures for this challenge) Grimm crossover with Minerva and Harry being Wesen of some kind

\- (Just because I like the idea) Either due to time-travel, de-ageing, magical disguise, AU with a younger McGonagall, Harry/Minerva

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, Professor for Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, should have been celebrating. It was socially demanded that she do so. But she didn't want to spend time amongst humans. They were annoying and small minded. Usually her kind would only mingle with them to manipulate them or to hunt them. But she was no average specimen of her proud and ancient race. Most of the time she quenched her hunger by hunting game in the Forbidden Forest, but today something was occupying her mind.

Last evening she had been ordered by Albus Dumbledore to wait for him in a small town called Little Whinging in front of house number four in Privet Drive. As was her usual behaviour she had spent the whole day sitting in front of the house to watch the inhabitants. The moment she had spied them she knew what must have happened and what was going to happen now. She had identified the woman of the house as Petunia Dursley sister to Lily Potter, nee Evans. That could only mean that Voldemort had finally found the hiding place of the Potters and attacked them, most likely killing everybody.

When it had gotten dark her acute senses had picked up the faint *plop* of someone apparating nearby and the incoming scent had told her that it was Dumbledore. The scents around him told her that he had just returned from two very different places. One was filled with fire and death and the other was a place of celebration and life. There was also a faint scent of alcohol clinging to the Headmaster, a human vice she detested with every fibre of her real and her illusionary body.

"Ah, Minerva. Good to see you this evening. But if you excuse my saying so, I have never seen a cat sit that straight."

"Good evening, Albus. So the rumours are true?" She hadn't heard any rumours but considering the way she had grown up she had learned early on that if you didn't have every information there was you most likely lost. So if you didn't have the information you bluffed that you had them.

"Yes, I'm afraid. The good ones and the bad ones."

"So, the Potters are truly dead?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, but young Harry has survived."

"Then tell me, Albus. Why are we here in front of the Dursleys' house? Surely you can't mean to put him here!"

"They are the last remaining family he has. There is no better place to put him."

Minerva had tried to argue but it had been in vain. Albus had just been too adamant and too stubborn to listen to any argument she had brought forward. A few minutes later they were interrupted by Hagrid arriving on a flying motorbike carrying with him a small bundle containing the sleeping form of Harry Potter. The moment they had partially unravelled the bundle she had been attacked by an all too familiar scent. But it couldn't be. There were only so few of them left in the world and even fewer here in Great Britain.

After a moment of hesitation she put the scent off as a figment of her imagination due to her sitting on that cold wall all day and a lack of sustenance. They had put the little baby on the door step of the house and left him with a letter tucked into the folds of the blanket in which the boy was wrapped.

Instead of joining Albus or Hagrid at a party Minerva had apparated back to Hogwarts and had tried to distract herself by going on a hunting trip in the Forbidden Forest. Usually she liked the silence in the Forest and to be able to hunt some prey that even fought back, but this night?

Every few moments her mind returned back to the scent and the little boy. Annoyed she stopped her hunting and returned to the edge of the forest.

She knew that Albus would most likely have placed some wards around the house but thanks to her rare nature most wards didn't recognise her and so couldn't stop her. She turned on the spot and reappeared close to Number Four Privet Drive. Although she had lots of experience with wards she still looked around for a moment waiting for some form of alarm to go off or for someone to come running towards her. When some moments had passed she turned towards the house and started walking towards it.

Unfortunately she didn't possess such a useful artefact like the Deluminator but she wasn't without tools herself.

It took her but a moment to shed the disguise she had donned on herself to walk among the humans unscathed.

She grew considerably in size and striped orange and black fur spread over her pale skin. Two jagged fangs protruded from her maw and her fingers elongated into sharp claws.

Silently she prowled down Privet Drive until she stood in front of the immaculate lawn of Number 4. The smell in this form was almost sickening. Too much Sanitizer and too much fat used in the meals that haggard woman had cooked.

Her acute hearing told her that two adults lay in their beds on the upper floor and a smaller heartbeat indicated that beach ball of a baby they had, but where was Harry? She let her senses wander a bit until she heard the faint *Badump* * * *ba..dump* *ba...dump* of a fourth heart beating.

Minerva shook her head to concentrate more on the faint sound. Why was the beating so low? Why couldn't she hear it properly, when she usually was able to pick up the scurrying of mice in the Dungeons while standing on top of the Astronomy Tower?

A horrid realization hit her. Not only was the heartbeat faint due to several thick walls between them, but it was also getting weaker and weaker as she stood idly on the pavement. That wouldn't do.

Of course her race was considered evil and cruel but SHE had never done anything to one so young and she wouldn't stand by to watch others do so, with the exception of her family, but they were long gone.

She hadn't even touched the front door when it sprung open on its own, another perk of being what she was. Inside she could make out the faint heartbeat a bit better. It came from… below the stairs? That didn't make any sense.

Using her index claw she pierced the door around the lock that was fixed on the door and with a small scratch the door came loose. With a feeling of trepidation she slowly opened the door and peered into the darkness.

The first thing she noticed was that she was assaulted by that scent. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness inside saw what caused the scent and the heartbeat.

On a small 'mattress' lay baby Harry. Without blankets. In dirty diaper. Blue lips. Shivering. Dying.

Her mind went blank. She so wanted to hunt them until they collapsed from exhaustion and then she would like to have some fun with them, just to prolong their suffering. She wouldn't bother eating them in the end. They would taste bad and she didn't bother with bad tasting meals. Maybe she would give them over to the Thestrals so that they would leave her be when she hunted in the Forest.

But what would she do with Harry Potter? She couldn't let him die since it would cause too many questions and would probably set THEM on her trail again and she couldn't risk that…. Not after THEY had killed her whole family for being what they were.

Gently she picked up the boy who immediately relaxed in her arms. It was a strange feeling that washed through Minerva and then the boy opened his eyes. They were green like his mother's had been but the moment she gazed into them she knew why he smelled so familiar.

Although she or her family didn't come from India where her race supposedly originated from, her whole family had been members. Her parents and her sisters had been true to their heritage and personified the evil demonic being of legends. They had hunted and killed. Ultimately that had been their downfall. A group of human hunters had found their trail and had killed them.

She, Minerva, at that time had been at Hogwarts to keep up her appearance as a 'normal human witch' and so had been able to avoid them. When the following summer holidays had come she had tracked down the hunters and exacted her revenge.

To the wizarding world her family had been killed by 'witch hunters', a group of radicals who still believed that witches and wizards existed and had to be exterminated, and she was fine with that story. It would put any witch or wizard off her scent since parts of her race were often used for some of the more potent (and dark) potions.

She broke out of her memory and looked back at Harry in her arms. She gently stroked his face and hair and saw him relax. His breathing became easier, the heart accelerated to a normal level and his features softened. Soon his features transformed some more as fur started to grow out of his skin until he resembled a smaller version of herself.

She would apparate back to Hogwarts where she would take care of him and then she would return here to finish business. The Dursleys would soon learn never to hurt a member of her race or anyone at all for that matter.

A small smile crept over her now illusionary face. She would take good care of young Harry. She would train him in applying illusions to his body. She would teach him how to hunt. She would be a surrogate mother to him because he was like her.

He too was a Rakshasa.


	6. Darkness my old friend!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings**

**DZ2's 'Dark of the Night' Challenge**

**Plot: **Harry Potter never feared the darkness; be it the dark of his cupboard or the darkness in himself and do you know why? Well, how do you fear that which obeys your every whim?

**Rules: **Grey or Dark Harry

Umbrakinetic-Harry (Darkness/Shadow Manipulation)

At first, the darkness within Harry must somehow be sentient and KNOW when he needs it to protect him

The darkness has no voice, but Harry speaks to it as though it is a friend

Before receiving his Hogwarts letter, Harry MUST meet and befriend one member of his future classmates

All pairings are welcome

When Harry is sorted, he can only go to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin

At least one person must be an elemental at Hogwarts

Harry has a 'shadow' familiar that ISN'T Hedwig

**Guidelines: **Powerful-Harry

Crossovers

To balance Harry's emotional control, he also possesses Photokinesis (Light Manipulation)

Harry discovers a way to use the darkness to control the other elemental forces

Harry uses the darkness to create 'minions' from pure shadows (like the Darkling in The Darkness or the Nightmares in Rise of the Guardians)

Tom somehow acquires Harry's loyalty, though if he does, he does not treat Harry as his servant

Nice-Severus

Slash

Harry finds a way to make his darkness power stronger (e.g. the Horcruxes, dark magical aura absorption, rituals, Necromancy etc.)

**Forbidden: **Light Harry

Weak Harry

Hedwig as Harry's familiar

Dumbledore gaining Harry's loyalty

Gryffindor-Harry

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

If you've ever read The Lord of the Rings you must know The Poem. The ring poem. 'Three rings for the Elven kings... yada yada yada'. There is one passage in it that has always fascinated me: 'and in darkness bind them...' I have never understood it but it has fascinated me to no end. It always sounded as if 'darkness' was something bad. Something that had to be fought. The Dursleys have always left a light on the front porch burning and my cousin Dudley couldn't go to bed without a night light until he was eleven years old.

I on the other hand grew up in the darkness of a cupboard under the stairs only let out to go to the toilet or to do some chores the Dursleys didn't want to do themselves. Darkness was my only friend and just like in that old song I started talking to it. It never responded of course. That would be silly but for my younger self it was comforting to speak my sorrows and fears.

I must have been about five years old when things started to change. I had just accidentally burned my relatives' food. It was an accident I swear. How is a five year old supposed to pay attention to three pans, one pot, one roast in the oven and be making a salad and a desert at the same time? But I digress. I have burned some of the fried potatoes and Uncle Vernon didn't like it. During the dinner, which I wasn't allowed to attend, he glared in my direction while I hungered for the food I had prepared. After dinner had finished we all went into the living room and Vernon made it a public display to punish me.

At one point I must have lost consciousness because when I woke up I was back in the darkness of my cupboard. Unfortunately the bliss of unconsciousness lasted only for a few seconds and then pain returned. Somehow and even to this day I don't know how, I was able to keep myself from screaming my pain into the darkness. I knew that screaming would make it worse since it held the possibility of the neighbours finding out about what had just happened.

That night I drifted off into unconsciousness and back out and I don't remember much but one thing remains burned into my mind. I stood in pure darkness and I don't mean standing in a dark room I mean The Darkness. Pure, liquid, living and breathing Darkness. With a capital 'D'. The only light source in that darkness was myself and so I was able to see to my own nails and nothing beyond that. Everything was silent except for my breathing and... and something else... At first I couldn't place it but soon I realised that it was a second set of breaths. Slow, calm and somehow filled with a feeling of superiority.

I was scared out of my mind but a part that got stronger by the second calmly told me to let it, whatever it was, claim me to be over with this existence and hope for a better one in the next life, if there was one.

Soon the darkness congealed around me to produce something like a tendril that tentatively moved around me. It looked, I suppose is the only fitting word, me up and down until it finally retracted into the mass of darkness and I woke up with a gasp.

I was covered in cold sweat but to my biggest astonishment I didn't hurt any more. Carefully I felt the places Vernon had whipped last night but couldn't find any welts or blood on my fingers. I stretched in the confined space of my cupboard checking for any soar spots but I felt healthy as I could be.

I didn't know why but I knew that it had been The Darkness that had helped me somehow and so I whispered: "Thank You!". Even at five I felt a bit stupid but I was just too grateful to let it go unsaid.

The next morning when I was released by my aunt I realised that she was shocked that I had even survived the night. I'm not sure what they had planned for me if I had perished that night but I didn't care. I felt too good.

"You're a freak! You must be a freak just like my sister and her good for nothing husband." She screamed recoiling from me before she ran up to Vernon. I knew I would be in trouble but couldn't bring myself to care.

I remained seated in my cupboard listening for the thundering approach of my uncle. He ripped open the door and before I could react he slammed his meaty fist into my face. My body slumped back and I hit my head at the wall but I didn't fall unconscious. I didn't even hurt. Instead my uncle looked at me in shock as if he had just seen the devil himself.

"What are you?" He gasped and that made me look down at my body and I have to admit that I was shocked too. My clothes were gone and replaced by a mass of whirling darkness. Tendrils of smoke and shadow dripped from me before dissipating into the ground.

Vernon had overcome his shock and was starting a second attack but was stopped short when a tentacle of shadow protruded from my shadowy clothes gripping his fist. His scream of anger and fear quickly turned into screams of shock and pain when the shadowy grip turned stronger and stronger until I could hear the tendons in his hand rip and the grinding sound of bones.

"I... I give up. Stop it! STOP IT!" He screamed and finally the shadows let him go and he dropped to the ground.

From that day on my life with the Dursleys has been much better. I didn't have to do any more chores I didn't want to do. A few times The Darkness had to come back to protect me. At first Dudley's friends didn't get the message that I wasn't to be touched any more but they too soon got it and let me be.

From that day on the Dursleys even took me with them on their holidays. I once heard them whispering about what I might be doing without them there to 'supervise me' as if they had seen me creating an army of shadows or turned their 'normal house' into a fortress of darkness... mmmh... interesting thought there.

It was during one of these holidays that I met an interesting young girl about my age. She introduced herself as Tracy Davis. She was fun to be around. I noticed that my shadow seemed to take an instant liking to her. Usually whenever I encountered someone new my shadow crept towards the new shadow and did something with it until my shadow was satisfied that the other one didn't want to hurt me. But with Tracy it was different. My shadow mingled with hers and almost immediately retracted. I can't claim to have a deep connection with it but I knew instantly that it wasn't out of fear or defeat but something else.

After this holiday Tracy and I stayed in contact and once we had a better understanding of reading and writing we started writing letters almost every week. It was in one of the first letters we wrote to each other that we would try to convince our parents/relatives to go on holidays at the same area we had first met. I don't know why but the Dursleys almost immediately agreed to it.

Today marks another very special day. Today I received a letter but it hadn't been one from Tracy. It was written on parchment and in green ink. It was an offer to attend a very prestigious private school in Scotland. A school where I would learn about another ability I supposedly have. I have agreed to it and the Dursleys were too afraid to speak up. I wrote to the school and they told me that someone of them would come to us to tell me about that school.

My mind was filled with many questions but maybe this school would allow me to discover more about my shadow and the connection I have with The Darkness. Maybe I could find more ways to utilize it. The only sad thing was that I couldn't ask Tracy to come with me since she most likely doesn't possess this specific ability.

Today I would learn about Hogwarts!


	7. More Important

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, the poem ********(slightly modified by me)********&amp; ********the********phrase used in this story!****

****To give Credit where credit is due this idea was inspired by ****

****DZ2's 'More Important' Challenge:****

****Plot:****

Betrayed by friends following the destruction of the Dark, they're given a chance to make it right and redo the past, but there's a catch: only one can go back and it's not Harry!

****Rules:****

Dark or Evil Harmony

When it is that Hermione is sent back to is up to the writer

If she's already met Harry when she goes back, Hermione must find a way for Harry to believe her

If she hasn't met Harry yet, Hermione MUST find a way to take care of Harry's 'home' problem by dealing with the Dursleys

In either case, Hermione must convince Harry to be smarter and stronger

If Hermione goes back before first year, neither she nor Harry can go to Gryffindor

In the new time, Harry is still Master of Death

Somehow, Sirius must be freed and survive

****Guidelines:****

Dark-Lady Hermione

Harry and Hermione take care of the Horcruxes without the Light's knowledge

Soul Bond

To save the future of her love, Hermione 'convinces' Harry to side with Tom

Severus is more-civil towards Harry the second time around

In opposition to the inevitable, Hermione helps turn Harry into a new Dark Lord

Luna 'knows' that Hermione has travelled in time

****Forbidden:****

Harry being the one to go back in time

Hermione being with anyone except Harry

Crossovers

Good or Grey Harmony

Harry failing to believe Hermione

Sirius dying

****Other than that, it's up to you...****

* * *

Tick Tock goes the clock

He cradled and he rocked her

Tick Tock goes the clock

'Till Granger kills the Potter

Tick Tock goes the clock

Now what we see is grimm

Tick Tock goes the clock

'Till she will marry him!

In her home a young silver haired woman was jolted from her sleep. It wasn't the first time that she had visions like that. In fact they had been the reason the other students at Hogwarts had called her 'Loony'. Tears streamed down her face. She knew what it meant and there was nothing she could do to change anything. She could only hope that once things had been set in motion she would be able to remember...

* * *

The plan was relatively simple. Use the one person Harry Potter would never suspect and let her kill him. Since he was the last heir of an ancient family his fortunes would be there for the taking and with a bit of forgery here and a bit of blackmail there the riches could be claimed by anyone. For example by a certain impoverished family with good friendly connections to Harry Potter and if you added a possible child and the claims were even better.

_TICK_

Harry James Potter was once again the hero of the wizarding world. He had fought and defeated the Dark Lord, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Yes, even now that he was defeated once and for all the witches and wizards of magical Great Britain were still too afraid to say his name.

Those who knew him knew how he hated to be worshipped like that. All the raven haired boy wanted was to finish his education at Hogwarts and have a quiet life. Just now he had gotten back together with his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley and enjoyed a few weeks of holidays with her, his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and their families. They all had lost too much in the last months and although they all knew that this holiday wouldn't bring them back it distracted them enough.

Harry removed his sunglasses when Ginny Weasley approached the lounger he had lain in.

"Hey Ginny." He greeted her with a broad smile. For a split second he hesitated. Ever since they had started this vacation he had broken out in a smile whenever he saw Ginny, whether he saw her reading a book or eating lunch...

"Hey Harry, there is something I want to talk with you about." Ginny said.

"Ok?" Harry said unsure where this was going. As far as he knew something had to be wrong when a girl said words like these to her boyfriend.

_TOCK_

Hermione Granger had just finished her book and had returned to the lovely little cottage Harry had rented for them. Harry... It always broke her heart to see him happy with Ginny. Of course it was the most selfish thought she had held in a long time and Harry had every right to be happy after everything he had been through but to be honest he should be happy with her... or at least a girl that liked him for who he was and not some fangirl with false ideas of grandeur and an aggravated case of hero-worship.

She entered the cosy cottage shuddering at the cool air inside. It had been enchanted to be at 22° but given the outside temperature it felt like it was below zero.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she could make out voices coming from the living room. One of them was definitely Ron and one was his father Arthur. What surprised her most was that the Weasleys had said they would want to spend the day shopping in a nearby town.

"Tonight I will do it. I will curse the mudblood and then we can finally live the way we deserve." Ron growled.

"Yes, I can't stand the sight of her even a minute longer." Arthur confirmed his son's opinion.

'Mudblood? Oh no they mean me...' Hermione thought in panic. Unfortunately for her she must have gasped. Immediately the conversation in the room next door stopped and the door flew open to reveal Ron and Arthur Weasley.

"Might as well do it now!" Ron snarled before raising his wand. "IMPERIO!" He bellowed.

Hermione's mind went dark.

_TICK_

Ginny and Harry sat on the lounger in a deep embrace. Both had large grins on their faces but it was due to different reasons. Harry was happy because he was going to become a father soon and then he would finally be able to have the family he had always desired. Ginny was happy because soon they would be able to execute their plan and then she would be able to live the life a pureblood was supposed to live. Then she could even secure a good marriage with a pureblood.

Harry looked up as he heard footsteps on the beach.

"Hey Hermione, want to hear some excellent news?... What's wrong?" Harry asked noticing the pained expression on her face.

To his horror Hermione Granger raised her wand and with silent tears on her face she whispered the dreaded words.

"Avada Kedavra."

The flashing green light of the Killing Curse was the last thing Harry James Potter, hero of the magical world ever saw.

Several times Hermione shot the Killing Curse at her best friend as Ginny Weasley screamed for help. She screamed and screamed until her lungs were raw. The redhead hadn't known that the plan would begin this early but it was good enough. Maybe the mudblood had seen or heard something she hadn't been supposed to witness.

The screams alarmed a group of French witches and wizards who immediately alerted the French Aurors who apparated onto the beach at once.

Hermione Granger was arrested with no resistance all the while tears were running down her cheeks as the realisation of what she had just been forced to do sunk in.

_TOCK_

The trial was a farce. From the moment Hermione had entered the court room she knew that the deck had been stacked against her. No lawyer on her side. Purebloods testifying against her. Her being just a muggleborn. The victim being the world-wide known Harry Potter.

Life time sentence to Azkaban Prison in the highest security ward and that only because she had helped get rid of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named...

Time passed and Hermione was alone in the dark and dank silence of her cell. On her way down here she had heard the tormented screams, mutterings and giggles of the other prisoners that had been here much longer than her. But now even they had died away.

Time passed and with every bit of passing time Hermione changed. The good slightly naive girl, the one personality she had managed to save through all the battles and hardships she had to endure finally died inside her only to be replaced by something that would have made a Bellatrix Lestrange proud.

She would get out of here. She would get out of here and she would put things right... No she wouldn't just make the Weasleys pay, no she would make sure that Her Harry would survive all this even if it meant tearing apart the bare fabric of space and time...

"Screw 'Fixed Point in Time'," she screamed blinded by madness but it had the desired effect. The Dementors' influence became less until it was barely a tingling sensation in the back of her head.

With that problem solved the muggleborn witch began to plan her escape and how to travel back in time to save Harry.


End file.
